Hyper Music
by Black Metalgarurumon
Summary: A rather silly fic I wrote quickly. Yamato sings a song for his 'fans'. Contains Taiora, Takari, Jyoun (Jyou and Jun), Yolmi . Songfic to Muse's Hyper Music


~Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song

~Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song.~

(A/N Yamato is 19 in this, work the rest out yourself)

~Around 1.20pm that day~

I had been praticising all day, just for this song we were going to cover in tonight's gig. I knew my family and friends would be there, but especially for my obsessive 'fans' (read stalkers) This song was going to be dedicated to them. I had constant abuse about them from Taichi, Takeru and even Daisuke. Daisuke isn't exactly Mr Quick but he picked up quickly on this one. Takeru laughed at me because of my weird 'behaviour' around them. I had enough practise, if I didn't know it now, i'll never know it. It's lunch time and I'm on alert, you'll never know when they'll appear and where from. Luckily, for me, they had other 'things' (read make-up) to do. I reached the usual place we met up, room 40. As I walked in Ken and Koushiro were discussing some maths problem I couldn't even begin to understand, Daisuke was talking to Taichi about last nights soccer, Takeru and Hikari were.. well I'll leave that to you're imagination. Miyako was talking to Sora about some girly thing that I was worse to understand than the maths. Taichi laughed at me as I came in.

"Avioded them today then?" He commented, trying to hold back there laughter

"Yeah, bit of a struggle" I sarcastically stated to him "Had to fight them off with a shotgun" Both of us laughed at this, Daisuke butted in.

"Ready for tonight then? How about that new song then?" Daisuke asked me

"Yeah, we're going to be great!" I smiled, knowing my 'evil' plan was gonna work. "Doors open 7.30, you guys come at 7 so you get in before the hell spawn" The rest nodded as the bell went for afternoon school.

~6pm That night~

We had finished setting up the equipment for our backing group, a local metal band we found. Never heard of them, but what the hell, it's a good publicity for them. Their lead singer was locked in the toilet for ages, 'preparing' the group said. What was he wearing? Make-up and a mini-skirt? I felt as if this was going to be a truly great night.

~7.30pm~

The doors opened and my 'fan' club poured in. The front row had luckily been occupied by all my friends, my family were side stage (except Takeru who was in the crowd with Hikari) At least we weren't going to be bottled off by the crowd, well only by Taichi. The backing band were on stage ready, except for their singer. He was late, still 'preparing'. God, I can see this being totally hilarious, they're going to be awful!

~7.40pm~

We're _still _waiting, then a cloaked figure comes onstage. What a band! They've got a stage show better that Slipknot and they ain't even played a song yet! He throws the cloak into the crowd and the front row gasps as do I. Jyou, full make-up and mini-skirt, dresssed in black and red is the lead singer. He picks up the microphone and begins _singing. _Singing has to be used in the least sense of the word. Screaming is being nice. The f-word is said every other word. The crowd are in a gaze and I'm laughing so hard I'm crying. Jyou is in the crowd fighting some 14-yr old girl, who dared mention the truth to him. The truth is that they are _awful._ This parade goes on for another half-hour, in which the drummer breaks a drum kit over the bassists head, Jyou fights six people, the guitarists exacts revenge on the drummer and they play around 2 songs, without interuption. Pure class. After a twenty minute break, we're on

~8.30pm~

After the pre-show 'entertainment' We come on to the usual applause. The fan-club is out in force and they are in screaming mode. We play three songs of our own before we do the usual cover 'The Way I Am' by Eminem. The last few shows we played this to see if my fans would get the message, due to what it's about. No luck. Last week then I discovered a song by a british band called Muse, and it was perfect for my cause. Unsurpisingly it's the next song.

"The next song is a cover of a Muse song" They scream "Dedicated to my fans, this called Hyper Music" More screams, I ain't in a boy band you know.

****__

"Your golden skies feed my role, In this forgotten space race under my control.

Who's returned from the dead? Who remains? (Just to spit it in your face)

You know that I don't want you and I never did. I don't want you and never will.

You wanted far more than I was worth and you think I was scared yeah and you needed proof

Who really cares anymore? Who restrains? (Just to spit it in your face)

You know that I don't love you and I never did. I don't want you and I never will."

I look at the crowd. No faces of disgust, just more screams. Are they thick or something? We carry on playing the next song but in general my mood drops from the happiness I was in. The gig ended around ten, after that we did the ritual thing and got hammered by 'alcohol poisoning', as my dad put it. The last thing I remember is Daisuke saying 'Nice try, Yamato"

~The next day~

I woke around 11, went to kitchen to eat. The phone rang and I answered. It was Taichi.

"Hey, It's me" He said

"Who's me?" I joked "What happened afterwards?"

"We had a visitor"

"Takeru?" I asked him

"Yeah, he's welcome anytime and he knows that"

"Anything else?" I sipped on my milk

"Jyou went off with Jun" The milk hit the wall, Jyou must have lost it. Completely "Sora stayed over as well"

"Details?" I loved messing him about

"None of your business!" He shouted back "Ohh and guess what!!!"

"Let me see... my fans killed themselves? Jyou is in jail and Daisuke's killed Jun for me?

"Miyako buggered off with Mimi, holding her 'rear' end" I already knew this, as Iori had told me

"You're that last to know, Iori, Mimi and Miyako have told everyone else" Taichi was fuming on the other end, shouting at Hikari for not telling him the 'gossip' "Taichi, I have a question"

"What?"

"Remember that shotgun I jokingly said I killed the stalkers with? Can you get me one?" Both of us laughed as we talked about last nights 'events'...............

(A/N I know it's not very good but please R&R, Thanks)


End file.
